Mary spanks John
by the little spanko
Summary: This is set pre-series, soon after Mary and John move in together. Warnings for Season 5 spoilers and spanking. This one shot was written as a prompt for a friend, and I hope she likes it!


Mary spanks John for Harlot Ohara

It had only been six months since Mary and John had run off together; that same night Mary's parents had been murdered by the yellow eyed demon. John didn't remember much, only that when he came to in Mary's arms that her father laid next to them, dead. Mary had explained it away well enough, and soon his questions stopped. She'd tried starting in on the truth a few times, but the looks John gave her quickly had her dropping it.

The first few weeks, she had been terrified. She thought she saw demons in every shadow, thought she heard them in every slight gust of wind. But, there had been nothing there. They were safe...she just didn't know for how long.

John, as sweet as he was, soon noticed her paranoia and began teasing her. It was mainly due to the hit he took to his ego every time she insisted that she needed to check and make sure things were safe for them. That was _**his**_ job, not hers. He was the man, he was the Marine and he had seen action. He did _not_ need this from his pretty little wife. Didn't she trust him? Teasing her and getting upset was easier than talking to her about it, and the friction had grated on John's nerves, causing an increasing wedge between the two.

It so happened that it all came to a head when, on a mild Spring evening, John came home from the mechanic shop in a sour mood.

"Dinner ready yet?" John asked before even saying hello, reaching into the fridge for a beer. He knew the answer, Mary was still humming over the stove and the table was not set.

"Hello to you, too. Bad day, hon?" Mary tried sweetly, stirring the spaghetti sauce so that it wouldn't bubble and splatter as it heated.

"Mmmhhff," John replied, tossing the bottle cap of his beer at the trash can. It bounced off the side and skid across the floor as John plopped down at the table. "Why is there salt along the threshold?"

"Ants. You gonna get that?" Mary asked, nodding at the bottle cap, feeling her good mood slip away. She hadn't had the best day, either. All day long she felt eyes watching her, and she spent many moments looking behind her. It was, in fact, the reason dinner was running late. The feeling was so strong when she got home from work that she felt the need to do an entire sweep of the house, laying lines of salt along all the doors and windows as she went. Securing the house had made her feel much better.

"You gonna finish dinner at some point, Mary? I'm hungry – been working all day. What the hell?" John griped.

Mary just looked at him, shocked.

"I just don't understand it, Mary. You have it easy – you work inside, you aren't getting your hands dirty – the least you can do is have dinner ready when I get home and keep the house tidy yourself," John griped on.

"That's enough," Mary spoke up, taking the heated sauce off the stove and setting it on a potholder. "Nothing you've said is fair or true. I get it, you had a bad day – that doesn't mean you take it out on me."

"Well, don't contribute to my bad day and I won't have to," John answered dismissively as he pulled at the label on the beer bottle, dropping pieces of it all over the table.

Mary had been ready to drain the spaghetti, but stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look at John. "What did you say?"

John, for his part, caught the look in on her face and dropped his eyes to stare at the table as he wondered just what had gotten into him to treat Mary in such a way.

"No, what did you say?"

"You heard what I said, and I'll tell you another thing, I don't like this attitude you got," John answered, feeling his ire pick up again at her questioning. "I don't answer to _you_. You answer to _me,_" he went on, standing and beginning to pace

"I don't know where you got that idea, but..." Mary started.

"It's the way of the world," John hollered, his arms out.

"John, I think it'd be best if we start tonight over..." she tried, wondering what exactly had happened at work.

"Why? We're just gonna get the same damn result – you're gonna be late with dinner and I'm gonna have to set you straight." John threw his empty bottle at the trash can and went for another beer.

"I think you've had enough," Mary said tightly. "I know I sure have."

John gave her a look and kept walking to the fridge.

"John, please," Mary pleaded.

"You know what? You eat that slop you call food, I'm going out," John said as he went for the back door, waving his hand at her in irritation.

"Don't walk out on me," she pleaded again, but he kept walking. She snapped.

Following him outside, she marched up behind him, grabbing him and twisting his arm behind him. "Get back in that house. Now!" She yelled, pushing him forward towards the house.

He rounded on her to yell back, but she had already walked off to the weeping willow tree. John watched for a moment, awestruck, to see her cutting a switch.

"...what are you doing, Mary?" He asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"I said _GIT_," Mary yelled, glaring at John from over her shoulder as she began stripping the leaves from the switch she'd just cut.

John stared at her slack jawed, "You aren't..."

Having stripped the leaves, Mary turned towards John and began marching towards him, furrow browed.

John laughed, "Mary, you aren't..."

"Aren't I? You really wanna see - out here in front of the neighbors?" She growled, just a few feet away from him.

Deciding it'd be best to discuss the matter in the privacy of their own home, John backed to and inside the house, grin still on his face.

Mary burst into the kitchen just after him, fire in her eyes. "Now, I think I've been reasonable, John. But I have had _Enough_!"

John put his hands up to placate, realizing he may have pushed Mary a bit far, but couldn't quite get the smirk off his face.

"No! There's no excuse – not for the things you said," Mary cut him off. "...you think this is _funny_?"

"A little – look at you, Mary! What do you think you're gonna do?" He laughed.

"_We_, John. It should always be _we_," she breathed. "_**We**_ are going to set things right between us this instant. You're the only thing I have in this whole world. We can't let things go sour between us."

John sighed, dropping his shoulders, "Alright. I'm sorry." He risked a smile at her.

She nodded, "Good. Now, let's get this over with. Bend over the table for me."

John's eyebrows rose and he laughed again, "Now, let's be reasonable. I'm not..."

"John," Mary insisted, but John's smile faded and he shook his head no.

"Which do you want, John, me or your pride?" Mary asked flatly.

"Well let's not get..." John tried.

"Answer me now. Which is it?"

"You. ...well, _both_."

Sighing, Mary set the switch on the table and walked to John and pulling him to her. "This isn't gonna work if we aren't partners."

John shot her a smile, "So you want me switching your butt when you've done wrong?"

Mary looked up at him, "Name one time you've had reason to so far."

John's mouth opened and closed a few times, "...I got nothin'. ...I wouldn't do it, anyway, even if I did."

"Well, I have some serious things that I don't wanna have to hold against you. Now, since you've fought me on this, I want those jeans down and I want you bent over the table."

"Jeans down? Mary! I'm not a child!" John laughed.

"Coulda fooled me lately," she said angrily.

John couldn't believe that she wasn't backing down. She seemed to have a block for every diversion, and he was beginning to see that she had obviously been unhappy with him for some time. Yet, she had gone on treating him so sweetly. He couldn't say the same for his own actions.

"One," she started.

"Mary, don't treat me like a child...c'mon," he groaned.

"Two," she continued.

"Ok, I do this and things are right between us?" He asked suspiciously.

"If you treat me like you used to before these delusions of yours, yes. ….don't make me get to three, " she warned.

"Alright, alright – gimme a second," John said, undoing his belt and his jeans. "You know, I haven't been all that happy with you either, acting like _you_ need to protect _me_," John said as he dropped his jeans and awkwardly bent over the table.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Mary breathed, her anger growing.

John chanced a look over his shoulder at him, realizing that this perhaps wasn't the best time to enlighten his wife of what had been needling him into acting out. He sucked in his lips, not really wanting to dig himself in any further.

"John?" Mary inquired, seeing that John was remaining tight lipped. She waited a moment and then snatched up the switch. Reaching in front of him and under his underwear, she took hold of his manhood to keep him in place.

"You'll answer eventually," she said, sending chills of fear and pleasure down John's spine. Thinking better of it, she held the switch between her legs for a moment while she pulled his underwear down.

"Mary!" John gasped. A moment later came the first stripe of the switch, and then the next...and the next. John couldn't help but dance around with the little leeway that he had, what with his wife's grip on his dick and balls, as the switch kept coming fast and furious.

Within ten seconds time, gasps were escaping John's lips as he bounced and twisted. He even tried extending his legs behind him one at a time, but it didn't stop the feel of that cutting heat that was searing into him.

"We are going to treat each other with love and respect, John, and there should be communication between us. If there's a problem then you need to tell me, honey. I don't want to ever push you away," Mary had meant to scold him harshly throughout the punishment, but seeing her big Marine dancing simply tugged at her heart to much that she could only manage to speak sweetly to him.

Grunts were now forcing their way out of John as the pain built to higher and higher levels. He couldn't help but struggle, but the pain it instantly caused his most sensitive region kept him in place still.

Mary watched as bright red lines sprang up in every direction over John's butt and thighs, and he almost grinned. It was all sort of precious in a way. But, she still had a couple questions she needed answered.

"Why is this the first I heard of it?" She asked a second time.

John hadn't wanted to talk, because he knew talking would mean he'd likely start crying out in pain. But he knew he couldn't keep ignoring her or this would never end. "I, ow, ah, was, ah, embarrassed," he said as steadily as he could as he blushed.

"Is this the reason you've been acting the way you have?" Mary asked over the whistling and whooshing of the switch as she kept it tearing into him all the while.

"Yes Mary, ah! C'mon now," John said in a higher tone than was normal for him.

"We'll be done soon," Mary soothed, not letting up.

Soon John couldn't help but cry out at each swipe, grasping onto the table with white knuckles. Mary still wasn't swayed. She only wanted to ever have to do this once, and so she kept going until she brought him to tears.

John began flinging up a hand desperately here and there, wiping at the tears as he cried out from the pain. As soon as his shoulders began heaving, Mary stopped.

"I'm sorry Mary," John said honestly as he tried to gain control on himself before turning to her. Mary stood next to him, resting her head on his back as she hugged him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Righting his clothes, John turned and grabbed Mary into a hug. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hush," Mary said gently. "It's done now."

John looked at her with his brow furrowed in curiosity, "Is dinner ready? ...I can set the table."


End file.
